Sangre Oscura
by CielHibird29
Summary: Un par de jovenes asesinos son llamados a trabajar juntos en un caso cada uno por su lado. Despues de infiltrarse se encuentran que las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen y los que creían malos son... mas malos. Yaoi SebasCiel ClaudeAlois


**Disclaimer: los personajes aqui nombrados los he tomado prestados de Kuroshitsuji, que pertenece a Yana Toboso. No gano nada con esto.**

**Advertencias: AU, Yaoi, Sebastian x Ciel / Claude x Alois / CielAlois & AloisCiel. Lemmon en un futuro, violencia, lenguaje no muy educado xD, drogas y mucho mugrero mas.**

**Aunque en este fic se presenta una relacion Shota (menor x adulto) no lo intento promover, lo considero un delito y solo lo utilizo con fines unicamente de entretenimiento.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sangre Oscura<strong>

_CielHibird29_

**Capitulo 1**

* * *

><p>La molesta llamada había interrumpido su sueño a las 5 am, lo necesitaban lo antes posible así que solo se vistió y salió de casa. No sabía si Londres era más frío por la noche o por la mañana, pero en ese momento sentía que se congelaría.<p>

Cuando el taxi llegó al hotel eran las 5:40 am, ciertamente estaba llegando a tiempo, el hombre tras la línea telefónica le dijo 5:50 am exactas.

Subió por el elevador al quinto piso y tocó 6 veces la puerta con el numero 520.

-Pase por favor.- la puerta fue abierta por un guardia de su jefe. La habitación no era lujosa, era una simple habitación de hotel, sin nada que llamara la atención.

-¿Estás consciente de que apenas ayer regresé de esa estúpida misión del niño castaño y me mandas llamar de nuevo?- el rubio se dejó caer en el sofá color ámbar de la habitación.

De la silla del pequeño escritorio frente a él se levantó aquel hombre bien conocido para el pequeño rubio. Ojos rasgados, piel amarilla, de complexión media.

-Alois, querido Alois, sabes que solo te llamo para trabajos de enorme calidad, además sabes que la paga es proporcional.-

-Tsk… ¿y ahora qué es?-

-Asesinar a un político. Claude Faustus.- de la pequeña cocineta de la habitación salió una mujer de atributos exuberantes y mirada seductora. El rubio se enderezó al ver a la mujer asiática. La chica le entregó una carpeta de documentos los cuales Alois desordeno al instante.

-Claude Faustus, le debe dinero a tu organización y se aprovechó de su puesto para volverse millonario. Típico. No me interesa.-

-Espera pequeño, aun no termino de decirte el plan. No trabajaras solo, necesitamos asesinar a otro idiota al mismo tiempo para poder matar tres pájaros de un tiro. Ambos hombres y la mafia Inglesa.- Alois sabía que este tipo era poderoso. Gracias a Lau, la mafia china había alcanzado poderes que en la vida había tenido y ahora el único obstáculo para ellos era la mafia Inglesa.

-¿Y cómo mierda voy a matar a dos idiotas al mismo tiempo? Lau sabes que mi forma de trabajar es perfecta pero toma tiempo, no puedo asesinarlos a ambos en un lapso menor de 30 días de diferencia.-

-Y por eso, te repito, que no estarás solo. Ran Mao, querida, llama al otro.- la recién nombrada asintió en silencio y salió de la habitación.

-¡Lau, entiende que no me importa con quien voy a trabajar, el problema es que esta misión es una mierda! Es demasiado simple.-

Pasaron unos minutos, la chica entró seguida con la otra persona. Un conocido joven en mezclilla y sueter de cuello alto negro. A Alois se le iluminaron los ojos.

-¡Ciel!.- dijo en un grito agudo. El recién nombrado lo miró y sonrió de lado sin mucho ánimo.

-Ha pasado tiempo Trancy.- el rubio se levantó del sillón y abrazó al chico, quien no colaboró en la muestra de cariño pero no lo retiró como solía hacerlo. Después de todo, hace mucho que no veía a su viejo compañero de orfanato.

-Oh, que linda reunión de amigos. Ahora, Alois, Ciel ya me ha confirmado su participación en la misión.-

-¡Ciel! ¿Has aceptado porque trabajaríamos juntos de nuevo?- el rubio dio un pequeño saltito.

-No te creas especial Trancy, el hombre del cual debo encargarme es Sebastian Michaelis, el dueño de la empresa comercializadora del mismo apellido. Ese hombre es una presa jugosa para la mafia y no dejaré pasar esta oportunidad. Apenas lo mate, el dinero me lloverá a cantaros.- Ciel "el perro" Phantomhive era uno de los asesinos más efectivos de todo el bajo mundo. Debido a la calidad de su trabajo, cobraba un buen dinero por cada caso al que era asignado. El joven, de apenas 15 años, era discreto, certero y hasta podría decirse justiciero. No derramaba sangre inocente a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario. De estatura baja, cabello negro y ojos azul intenso, muchas veces se valía de su físico para destruir a su presa. Siempre manteniéndose al margen de la víctima, Ciel lograba su cometido como un extraño más. Su apodo se lo han apremiado sus colegas o contratistas, debido a que es fiel únicamente a su objetivo. Se podría decir que no tiene jefe. Es un asesino independiente.

Mientras que Alois "la araña" Trancy de cabello rubio y ojos color cielo era todo un espectáculo. Con apenas 16 años y un poco más alto que Ciel era un asesino a sueldo de gran estatus en cuanto a actores, cantantes, políticos, en fin, gente del medio popular. El decir que su trabajo era eficaz casi siempre se opacaba por su indiscreción. La sangre se derramaba sin control y a veces debía acabar con cada persona que lo había visto con la victima original. A pesar de eso, sus misiones nunca habían sido descubiertas debido a que se infiltraba desde territorio amigo. Su arma secreta era el disfraz así que destruía a su presa desde adentro haciéndose pasar por algún familiar perdido, un dulce niño pidiendo clemencia o simplemente como un joven enamorado de la víctima. Alois lograba sus misiones con éxito y una enorme cantidad de sangre inocente entre sus manos. Su apodo era porque llegaba a traicionar a quien fuera necesario, como una viuda negra, destrozaba las entrañas de su víctima haciéndose pasar como alguien del mismo bando.

-Entonces niños, ¿aceptan?- Lau, la cabeza de la mafia china, aspecto frío pero noble, uno lo confundiría fácilmente con otro hombre vendiendo comida de su región en el extranjero. Su negocio consistía en el contrabando de productos, tráfico ilegal de drogas, personas y armas de fuego. Para hacerse de mas poder y bienes, hacía prestamos de dinero y gente a empresas, hombres de poder y familias mafiosas pequeñas.

Su hermosa hermana Ran Mao, había encontrado a ambos niños en un orfanato en Japón luego de ir a visitar a su ex novio. Los jóvenes, de raíces Inglesas, ya demostraban ser buenos en el engaño así que decidió adoptar a Ciel bajo el nombre de "Rachel Phantomhive" y a Alois como "Christine Trancy"

Aunque estos chicos vivieron bajo el techo y el cuidado de la familia china, no le tomaron afecto. Los veían simplemente como sus cuidadores.

Cuando ambos cumplieron 12 años, comenzaron a trabajar como asesinos con su "padre adoptivo"

* * *

><p>La empresa iba tal y como lo había esperado, la alianza con la empresa "Thompson &amp; Co" iba perfectamente, quedándose el con el 30% de sus ganancias totales.<p>

Sebastian Michaelis, a la edad de 23 años no podía sentirse más orgulloso de todo su trabajo. Su padre había sido un idiota al no hacer negocios con esa empresa, pero ahora su negocio ganaba más del 150% que antes llegaba a sus manos.

Su cómodo sofá se sentía como el cielo en esos momentos, su hermosa ciudad natal, Génova, le parecía muy lejana ahora. Dejar todos esos estúpidos recuerdos atrás en Italia fue la mejor decisión de su vida.

Suspiró y sonrió para si mismo, el sabia que lo tenía todo; belleza, dinero, buena vida, juventud. Si asi lo deseara podría tener el mundo en sus manos. Casi sentía que era una pena no tener con quien compartir aquello, ni un heredero ni nada por el estilo. Pero la palabra clave era "casi".

No le interesaba. ¿Casarse? No es esclavo de nadie. ¿Hijos? Más gasto y el triple de molestos que una mujer. El tenía todo lo que necesitaba.

* * *

><p>La vida de un político era aburrida y a la larga se convertía en un pozo sin fondo.<p>

Robar dinero, fingir excelencia ante la ciudadanía, y volver a robar.

Robar, fingir, robar.

Era ya algo monótono y el interés se había esfumado en el momento en que, su poder fue tan grande, que destronó al jefe mafioso más grande de Inglaterra. El préstamo que había pedido ya se había multiplicado por 10 y no había forma de que el chino le hiciera algo.

Claude Faustus, a sus 26 años, se había convertido en la cabeza de la mafia inglesa, así como el vizconde principal de Inglaterra.

* * *

><p><strong>Buenas!:D Gracias por llegar hasta acá, en verdad.<strong>

**El comienzo fue corto, lento y sin mucho sentido, lo sé, pero si ponía algo mas, el capitulo siguiente no tendría mucha trama así que lo dejo asi. **

**Hace tiempo tenía ganas de escribir un AU de Kuroshitsuji (mas bien de publicarlo) asi que aqui vamos, con algo nuevo y completamente alejado de la trama original de la serie.**

**Ciel y Alois, un par de asesinos ¿qué tal? Jeje espero sus reviews, consejos y jaladas de orejas xD gracias de nuevo por leer!**


End file.
